Merlin's Fluffy Secret
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin has a secret, he just needs to find out what it is so he follows Merlin into the forest to see what he's hiding. What he see's shocks him. Just a fun one-shot co-written with Rice Ball in a Sailor Suit.


"If that's all you need I'll be going then" said Merlin eager to get away. Arthur watched as his manservant/ friend edged closer and closer to the door.  
It was strange, these past few weeks it seemed Merlin couldn't wait to be dismissed, not that he was complaining much, his chores were getting done much quicker than normal. But still, it was as if he were hiding something.  
"Thank you Merlin, you can go"  
Merlin grinned and almost ran out the door and Arthur waited a few minutes before following him. He decided the day before he would follow Merlin to see what made him so excited and after all, one shouldn't keep secrets from the Prince of Camelot.  
It wasn't too hard to follow Merlin, he wasn't one for espionage. He was surprised when they came into the forest but Merlin's tracks could be seen for miles. Arthur slowed down slightly as he knew he couldn't lose Merlin now and casually strolled through. He slowed down though when he heard voices.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll see what a great guy you are soon"  
Arthur heard a sigh that was followed by a gruff voice saying "Of course she won't, I'm not a fast runner like all the others and my fur is horrible"  
Arthur didn't know what surprised him more. Merlin giving ladies advice to a man or the man saying he had fur. Now seemed like a good time to step in.  
He moved through the trees and came into the clearing where Merlin was sitting with his companion. What he saw shocked him.  
It was not a man sitting next to Merlin but a brown LLAMA! He grabbed onto a branch to stop himself from falling over. This caused a noise which startled the llama.  
"Merlin it looks like we have a visitor." The llama said, looking in Arthur's direction. The kind smile that Merlin had on his fact soon turned to a look of panic.  
"Arthur, what are you doing here?" The manservant said casually.  
"Merlin, what is that"  
""That" as you put it happens to have feelings pal." The llama growled. Merlin sighed before answering Arthur's question.  
"Err…it's a llama"  
"Ok and might I ask, why is it talking?"  
The pleasant tone Arthur used scared Merlin more than the angry one. It was easier to know what Arthur was feeling with that one.  
"…He has a lot on his mind?" Merlin gave a weary cheeky grin.  
"Yes but I mean HOW is it talking, from what I last knew, animals can't talk" Merlin put his hand over the llamas mouth before it could protest over being called "it".  
"Then you must have been mistaken because Bob here can!"

"Bob?"

The llama, apparently called Bob, decided to join in. "That's my name"  
Arthur didn't know what to think. The first thing that came to mind was sorcerer llama but he would sound ridiculous saying that to his father and also he'd never seen one before so how did he know they didn't naturally talk.  
"Ok and one more question, why are you talking to it?"  
"He's been having some problems with a girl he likes, kinda like you!"  
Arthur blushed furiously before shaking his head in amazement.  
"So this is what you've been hiding. I must admit Merlin, you're never boring"  
Merlin grinned. "And that's why you love me"  
Arthur sighed and shook his head before going over to Bob. Bob just stared back at him.  
"Your secrets safe with me' he said to Merlin before turning to Bob 'but really taking advice from him?! What you really need to do is play hard to get, you know…"  
"Yeah I'm really gonna take advise from a prince who spends more time with his man servant than girls. People are starting to talk."  
"What's that supposed to mean????"  
"Well let's see. You don't have a girlfriend. You're a stubborn idiot and you go everywhere with your man servant. Anyone would think you are dating Merlin!"  
"How would you know! You're a stupid single llama who I must say has extremely bad breath!!!"  
Merlin sighed as the llama and the prince argued throwing insults to each other.  
"And they wonder why I never introduce them to anyone. It always ends in an argument."


End file.
